Izzy OneShots
by DepthsOfNothing
Summary: 'Am I Normal' Izzy answered this question in her head that day. 'No… I definitely am not.' Izzy chuckles at herself; this is going to be hilarious. "Hey Noah, I have a surprise for you!" One-shots and drabbles ranging all over the place! All with Izzy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Are you ready for some Izzy one-shots?! Because I am! This is how this is going to work, I will be writing Izzy one-shots. Some of them will be my story lines but others could be yours. If you have an idea with Izzy in it but don't have the time to write it or just can't because you have better things to do, well I can write it! They can be friendship, love, humor, ANYTHING! They can be crack pairings, real pairings, and a stupid joke thing, again ANYTHING! **

**There is one thing I will not be allowing and that is anything that would be classified as rated M, this rated T and will stay that way. Secondly, I will not allow something bashing something else unless you are just kidding. **

**SEND THEM IN!!! I have some already plus one I am dedicating to moony-chan13!**


	2. Monster Love

**A/N: What's up people? Well Anyway, here is the first one. I picked xXErineilXx's choice for the first but I am doing others. This takes place after the first episode of Total Drama Action, Monster Cash. It does NOT have any spoilers except for the fact that Izzy dated a giant green monster for a night. This one is very short and humorous. **

**Monster Love**

Jazzy, romantic music played around the couple as they ate their dinner. Izzy looked up at the monster and smiled. "I'm glad I gave you another chance after you smashed those trailers, you are such a gentleman." Izzy said doing a claw with her hands. Izzy got up out of her chair and did a flip landing on the monsters shoulder. The monsters face stayed neutral, as it did for the whole night. "What's wrong honey?" Izzy asked,

The green creature just shrugged and took a bite out of his – err – its meal. Izzy rested her head gently on the monsters head and pet it viciously. The monster purred and vibrated Izzy a bit. Izzy laughed as she moved up and down from the purr ending the touch between her hand and the monsters neck. The monster turned its head and looked Izzy right in the eye. "Are you okay sweetie?" Izzy asked again. "Are you mad because you couldn't pick Owen up during the challenge?" Izzy asked stroking the giant again. The monster looked down and nodded. "Well, it's okay. Owen is just a tad overweight."

The monster gave her an 'are you kidding me' kind of look. "Okay maybe he is a lot overweight." Izzy gave in.

Izzy hoped down from the monster and headed back to her chair across from it. They ate the rest of their meal in conversation, courtesy of Izzy and her outrageous stories. Izzy was actually surprised that Chef Hatchet actually made them real food, but she didn't give it much thought. "What do you want to do now?" Izzy asked suggestively. The monster raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes brightly. "Well, what do you want to do?" Izzy asked impatiently. Izzy crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the wood floor. "Fine, I guess I'll leave then, I hope you have a good night!" Izzy said angrily. Izzy walked out of the dinning room leaving the monster in confusion.

Izzy's anger subsided half way through her walk and she made her way to the girl's trailer. She walked inside and sat on her bed. All the girls looked up at her wondering where she had been. "Where were you girl?" Leshawna asked.

"I was on a hot date." Izzy answered.

"With who? I heard Owen was getting that plastic and stuff removed from his belly." Leshawna said.

"I with the monster from the first challenge, we was such a gentlemen." Izzy said.

"Wasn't Chef controlling that thing?" Gwen asked joining in the conversation.

Izzy opened her eyes wide realizing that it _was _their psycho chef who controlled that thing. Did she actually go on two dates with Chef Hatchet?

**The End.**

**A/N: Ha-Ha! What did you guys think of the first One-Shot? I edited it when I got home from my dad's so yeah. It has some different stuff from the first one I posted but really minor details. **


	3. Reasons

**A/N: HAHA! People were saying they were laughing so hard for the last chapter so I have decided to update fast for my loyal reviews! I want to ask you something, will you guys do the poll on my profile? You can call me a freak for one of the answers, by answering that I would be extremely happy! This was Gryphaena's, I took two and a half ideas from it.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this last chapter, well anyway, I do not own Total Drama Island or Total Drama Action, if I did Izzy would have won both.**

**Reasons**

**Second One-Shot**

Izzy and Owen sat around the table playing Canasta and talking loudly. They had chased the other contestants out with their weird conversations and Izzy's loudness. "So Iz, what was your favorite part of the dodge ball episode?" Owen asked putting down a card.

"I never got to do much in it. When I was about to throw the ball you took it from me." Izzy said.

Owen looked shocked. "I'm sorry Izzy, that I never gave you a chance to play in the game." Owen said sadly.

"Well, Izzy was going to rig it to explode, then watch the fireworks on the killer bass." Izzy said happy with her thoughts.

"Wow, that would have been something. Don't you think it would have been a little dangerous?" Owen asked uncertainly.

"Maybe, but how would we know if we don't try?" Izzy said.

"That may be right, Canasta!" Owen yelled raising his arms quickly then putting them back to the game.

"I don't really know anymore but I think it would have been cool." Izzy said putting down two cards and shifting others.

"Well, where did you learn to swing on vines so well? I know I couldn't do what you have done." Owen said amazed by Izzy.

"That's a long story, it goes way back to when I was just three. I was walking to the park with my mom and sister. We made our way to the monkey bars and we were having so much fun. We kept on playing around the structure getting open cuts and bruises, normal things like that. I saw the best thing ever, a climbing rope hanging from the structure, I stared at it in awe. I ran over to it as fast as I could pushing through the other kids. Finally, I got there and jumped on it with a lot of speed. When I hit the rope I swung so many times my head hurt. After a while, some kids wanted a turn, but I wouldn't let them so they pushed me off. I bumped my head so hard on a metal bar I was like in a coma for like three weeks. When I came out of my coma I went back to the park everyday till I was like 14, it was really cool. I got so many cuts and had to go to the hospital so many times because of it!" Izzy exclaimed happily.

Owen just stared wide eyed and laughed. "Izzy, you are the coolest. Oh, Canasta!" Owen exclaimed again.

Izzy laughed too, while shifting some cards again. "Owen, how many Pizzas can you eat in 10 minutes?" Izzy asked curiously.

"Well Iz, that is also a long story in a way, because it all started at a carnival..."

"WAIT! Where did the others go?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, let's go and find them!" Izzy happily said.

The walked outside of the trailer to go and find the rest of the cast mates. The cast mates, including Chef and Chris were all disguised as plants and rocks from the earth. "Maybe, just maybe, if we stay quiet enough and don't move they won't notice us." Heather whispered carefully.

"Oh, THERE YOU ARE!" Exclaimed Izzy, who saw everybody.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everybody except Owen and Izzy screamed running in different directions.

**The End**

**A/N: So, what did you think of this one?**


	4. Questions

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! This one-shot was made up by me! It is an IzzyXNoah because I just LOVE that couple, it isn't long but it isn't short either.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, but I am thinking of buying some merchandise and the DVD set on August 11th of 2009! **

**Questions**

**Third One-Shot**

"Did you kiss Cody on purpose then use sleep for a disguise?" Izzy asked Noah.

Noah looked up at his crazy friend. "No." Noah said bluntly, there was no reason to argue or get worked up over something Izzy said. It wouldn't mean anything.

"I got it! You were dreaming of him and it ended up you kissed him as the outcome!" Izzy said.

"No."

"Well, what were you dreaming of?"

"Nothing."

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Red."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"When's your birthday?"

"March 18th."

"What's your dogs name?"

"Chase."

"What city do you live in?"

"Vancouver."

"What is with the one worded answers?"

"What is with all the long worded questions?"

"What is your middle name?"

"Michael."

"Who do you like, like, like, LIKE?"

"You." Noah looked up from his book at what he just said.

"…"

"Uh, I mean…"

"…"

"Izzy…?"

"I am going to watch the next episode of TDA with the others now…"

"…"

Izzy got up out of her spot on the chair and went outside to watch on the sidelines. Noah looked back at his book trying to figure out what had just happened. Izzy watched the episode and went back to her room thinking of what had just gone on earlier. Izzy wasn't one to get baffled easily, she actually would never really care, but this really got to her. Her friend, her good friend Noah, whom she didn't have any sort of feelings like that in mind, did have those feeling for her. What was she to do? She didn't want to make him uncomfortable or loose a friend but she pretty much had a boyfriend and Noah was her friend, only that, nothing would ever change.

She guessed sleeping would help with it, maybe try to get back into TDA with her alter ego Esquire, but that night right then was time for sleep. Morning came soon enough and there was a lot to do. Considering, the next TDA aftermath show was on that night. Izzy decided to skip helping and do her own thing. She made her way to the closest couch in the place they were staying at. "Well this looks like a good place to make fireworks!" Izzy said aloud.

"I don't know Izzy, but I guess if you say so…" She heard a familiar voice say behind her. Izzy turned around to see Owen standing there, her boyfriend, well… sort of. "Why do you want to make fireworks?"

"I was going to set them off in the studio for a surprise for the next person voted off but I am guessing that it is you…" All of a sudden Izzy had a guy feeling in her stomach, now what could that be?

"Yeah it is, how are you Izzy?"

"I am fine…"

"Okay, I have to go now. They want me to get ready for the show."

"Bye Owen!"

Owen left and the bottom of Izzy's stomach felt weirder than before. Izzy ignored it and put away her supplies for fireworks, she decided to make them next time. Izzy got up and made her way to her room through the hallway. Many thoughts were running through her mind, usually, Izzy knew what she wanted or felt but now they were jumbled and it was making her angry. "Can we talk?"

Izzy looked around and found the being that was speaking. "What do you want Noah?"

"As I said, I want to talk."

"Okay."

"I want you to know that yesterday when you were asking me those questions and I answered you for who I like, I was just confused on the question, that's all. I thought you said and I quote "Who do you not like, LIKE!"" Noah told Izzy.

"Oh… I guess now we should act like nothing happened." Izzy said hurt. Noah wasn't sure but, did he hear hurt in her voice?

"Yeah, I'll see you at the aftermath then."

"Of course silly!" Izzy got back to her cheerful, crazy self. "Then you can sit beside your boyfriend." She teased.

"Ugh!"

"Goodbye Noah!"

Izzy walked away and frowned, she just found out how she felt by the butterflies but it ended up being a mistake. A simple mishearing and she actually thought… never mind. Izzy knew she had to do one thing and it was break it off with Owen.

The TDA Aftermath show came quicker than she thought and by then she had a full-blown plan. It was going to work too, no matter what. Even if he didn't like it, she had to know for sure if what she felt was what she felt. Everyone flooded into the show area and soon it was packed. The two contestants that were out were Owen and Heather; Heather was supposed to come out first, in which she did. Heather's turn went by fast since the audience booed her off or cheered for Owen to come on.

Izzy watched as Owen came on stage and they went through the process. Finally, it was time for the comments from the people who were already out. "And now Izzy, what would you like to say?" Bridgette asked.

"I have two things!" Izzy said.

"That is fine, just hurry up." Geoff said.

"Okay first, are we dating?" Izzy asked.

"I guess so… Why?" Owen said in his normal cheerfulness.

"Well, I am dumping you." Owen's mouth fell wide.

"W-why Iz?" Owen asked.

"I have my reasons!" Izzy turned to Noah moved his face so it was facing hers. Quickly, she pushed her lips against his and then ran out of the area. "BYE!"

Everyone in the video area dropped the mouths on their faces with surprise. "Did she just…?" Geoff asked.

"Uh huh." Bridgette answered

Izzy ran across the hallways yelling and laughing. That was a rush! She never felt better… okay that was a lie, she had much better times than this but who cares, it was still good. It might have been bad dumping her boyfriend on national television but he pushed her into a psycho, escaped, killer, with a chainsaw and a hook.

Izzy ran to her room and plopped down on her bed, her giggles settling down a bit. She started thinking about weird not normal things. A knock on the door brought her out of her trance. Izzy hopped out of bed and went to the door; she opened it and saw a certain bookworm standing there. "Yes Noah?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you, again." Noah said.

"If it is about earlier I did it because I like you." Izzy said bluntly. "I know you already said that it was a mistake but I started to feel something and that was my way of knowing if I actually thought what I thought."

"You actually sound normal." Noah said. "I don't…"

"It's okay if you don't like me."

Noah looked down but soon after looked at Izzy straight in the eye. "Izzy, I lied."

"About what?"

"About not liking you."

"So, you like me?"

"Yes, sometimes you can be slow."

"Well –" Noah kissing her cut off Izzy, Izzy was shocked. Izzy settled down and started kissing back when her brain registered what was going on. They stood there making out for a good five minutes when they heard someone clearing their voice. Izzy and Noah looked up, in which they saw Owen. "Hello Owen!" Izzy said cheerfully.

"Hey Izzy, Noah. I was wondering if I could talk to Izzy. Can I?" Owen asked.

"Of course you can!" Izzy ran and pulled Owen farther down the hallway. "What is it Owen?"

"I was wondering if it would be cool if nothing was weird between us, like just be good friends?" Owen asked, he was hurting but if Izzy was happy he was happy.

"Of course!" Izzy said. "But right now I can't hang out because I was in the middle of something."

"Okay, bye Iz!"

Izzy skipped down the hallway to find Noah waiting. "Hi Noah!" Izzy yelled. "I'm back!"

"I can see that."

"So… do you want to start off where we left off?" Before Noah could answer Izzy pushed Noah into her room and started making out with him, Noah didn't argue.

**The End**

**A/N: Ha-ha! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! And do the poll on my page, seriously, I know you all want to call me a freak or maybe agree with me!**


	5. Am I Normal?

**A/N: I know and I am very sorry! It took me forever but I have a very reasonable explanation for it! Firstly, I have done two song parodies, one One Piece fic, A Death Note fic, another TDI one-shot. I have had volleyball which we won our game yesterday and I am happy!! I have school and some other very important things so again, I am sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TDA… if I did well it would probably suck!**

**Izzy One-Shot 4**

**Am I Normal?**

_'Am I normal?'_

It is a question Izzy, surprisingly, asks herself everyday. It isn't as if she actually gives a lot of thought to it and the answer is the same, but nonetheless, she still questions herself about this. It also isn't as if she has a low self esteem and just hide it, she just wonders. For example, people always call her crazy, insane and other stuff, but she really doesn't understand _why_.

Izzy knows that she does things that people won't call exactly normal and this doesn't bother her, but she had to wonder. Is she really insane? Like the actually meaning of insane. Does people think this of her? Izzy doesn't really care if they do because that is their opinion, and the only one that matters is hers.

As stated before, her answer always stay the same. The answer is no, she is not normal and she never will be. Izzy is smart, as much as it seems like she isn't, she isan intelligent person. She knows that nobody is normal and nobody ever will be. She doesn't even know the proper definition of normal, and even if you are really smart, would you actually know what normal _really is?_ That just proves that nobody can be something that doesn't even _exist._

Izzy's mind works in a peculiar way, but it works. It actually functions very efficiently actually. The thing with Izzy wis that she doesn't want to be this boring, cares-about-everything type of person. She'll have fun and live her life with all of those care frees things that you have when you are a sixteen year old. Yes, she might eat raw fish, swing on vines, have different (fake) personalities, talk to imaginary friends to keep her busy, and those other weird things. Izzy, at least, is not doing any drugs, is not on alcohol, and she can kick the crap out of any guy that would even dream of doing something she doesn't like. She thinks that as long as she stay relatively safe, she is good.

Another thought on the topic is that why _doesn't _any of them do the stuff she does. Sure it is a tiny bit dangerous, but won't it be worth it if you come out alive? Knowing that when you die, that you get to do all this stuff because you lived, because you are a kid, because you have the freaking guts to do it? Imagine explaining it to your kids or grandchildren, and watching their faces as you tell them the stories.

Izzy lived, that is exactly what she does and there is nothing stopping her from doing it at the moment. Sure, she will still go to school and get good grades. She will also find a job, but it is definitely be going to be a job worth while. There are a lot of dare devils in the world who wouldn't even compare to what Izzy can do. She smiles every time that thought crosses her mind. Who wouldn't want to be better than a dare devil?

Sure, Izzy is "crazy", "insane", "mental", or whatever you want to call it. As said before, at least she is still a kid who enjoys herself. She is 16 and she is going to stay 16 until her birthday comes, then she won't be 16 anymore.

_'Am I normal?'_

Izzy answered this question in her head that day. _'No… I definitely am not.' _Izzy chuckles at herself; this is going to be hilarious.

"Hey Noah, I have a surprise for you!"

**The End**

**A/N: How did you like it? Remember, I love reviews and I really want to thank ALL OF THE REVIEWERS FOR REVIEWING I smile when I get them so thank you! Also, I would like to thank for all the favorites and alerts! Please review if you can it does mean a lot and hope you enjoyed!**

**~NOTHINGNESS~**

**Beta-Read by Maxx.**


	6. AN! IMPORTANT, please read!

**AN: **I am sorry to inform you my friends that this is only an authors note. I know, I know, it has been way to long since I have updated my stories, this including, and I would like to start off this authors note by apologizing to all of you commited fans who have probably forgotten this story by now... I am kidding, but seriously. I know it has been long and I've had quite a bit of a writer's block, but in all honesty, I do have a life outside th internet. Shocking, I know, I never used to, but when high school, sports, musicals, and exams came in the way, yes still no friends, I didn't have the time. This brings me to the second part of my author's note.

I have decided that it is unfair to the people who read my stories, and I thought that it was my duty to make time to update. So, in order for that to happen, I am going to delete almost all of the stories I have to rewrite and focus on only one or two at a time, starting off with some of the first ones that I have written and the oneshots. I will be deleting my stories in a week's time, giving time for most of the people who actually read these to see what is going to happen. Don't worry, because in time, all of the stories will be back up, new and improved. :)

Thank you for sticking with me through all this time,

~In The Depths Of NOTHINGNESS


End file.
